1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to magnetohydrodynamic generators employing hot ionized gas as the working fluid, and more particularly to apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Potsherds are prominent in prehistoric kitchen middens; art of such antiquity cannot be summarized briefly; undoubtedly, apart from glazes, there are many examples of attachment of ceramics to metal. However, in the restricted field of exposure to high temperature oxidizing and otherwise corrosive gas at high velocity, the primary prior art approach has been the brazing of ceramic to a metal backing. The referenced copending applications, commonly assigned, teach mounting of ceramics on flexible backing. No prior art known to the applicants teaches or suggests the present invention.